I Choose You
by thatgirlingrey
Summary: Momoi suddenly comes to Seirin and pays Kuroko a visit, Riko suddenly becomes weird and Kuroko decides to talk to his girlfriend. PURE SMUT. Oneshot.


When I thought of a suitable title. I tried to match it with whatever was written inside and voala, I used the Pokemon quote. Very original.

It would be slightly OOC, and I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes or wrong facts, I wrote it in my phone.. During class. I also have no idea why I wrote this, probably because I was so happy now I can have lunch the same time with my crush XD seniors and juniors have lunch time together while freshmen eat with the junior high students, now I'm a junior like asdfghjkl I feel old. Carry on reading, see you down below. Literally, look under the table. :P

"Momoi-san", Kuroko uttered, looking up at her from inside the pool. The rest of the Seirin High's basketball players stood around him, shocked. "Your girlfriend, huh?" Kagami asked, stoic as always.

"She was my manager during middle school", Kuroko replied, not really answering his question. All of the boys left the pool for their break from practice while said Momoi had it going with Rika, rambling about whatever managers and coaches do.

Kuroko silently watched them, noticing that their coach was downright angry about something. He didn't get what it was and wanted to ask but was cut short when Momoi called to him, "Tetsu-kun!"

"Hai?" In an instant, he was already next to the girls. Rika had turned her attention elsewhere and was talking to Hyuga about what to do next before their next game against Touo Gakuen. Aomine Daiki, ace of the Generation of Miracles, turned out to be attending said school and that just turns everything up a few notches. Kuroko was definitely looking forward to this game, even if it was very unlikely for them to win. Aomine was, in fact, on a whole different level.

Touo even had Momoi as their manager, who probably researched the upperclassmen based on their previous games. She's a tensai at data collecting. Despite the fact that there was Kagami, who could most likely defeat Aomine, he was still needing improvements here and there. Not that Kuroko was complaining or anything, he himself is a below average player with amazing passes. He obviously needed to hone his skills EVERYWHERE. However, everyone is doing their best and he believed that they could do it.

Kuroko reverted his eyes to Momoi as they chatted, he felt someone watching them but shook it off.

"Riko-chan's jealous, isn't she?"

"Hn, just look at her aura man!"

"Keep it down if you don't want to be her targets, guys".

"What target?"

"Kuroko! Shh!" The second year chastised, stuffing a banana into the freshman's mouth. Where did that come from, nobody asked. Right now, all the boys were hiding behind carts full of towels and swimming items, away from the emotionally unstable (read: Aida Riko).

"Riko's very mad about what your ex said and now she wants us to practice five times the usual before we head home, I don't want to die yet", another second year answered, visibly shaking just from the thought of it.

Kuroko took out the banana from his mouth and peeled the skin, leisurely eating it. His eyes constantly on the older woman, she seemed to have cooled down and was now sporting a sad atmosphere.

The seniors had all left by then, though they worry for their coach, they didn't want to be the victims and probably die from just asking if she was crying or sad. Kuroko took this as a chance and went up to Riko, "Riko-kan(toku)".

"Ah.. Kuroko", she acknowledged, not lifting her head up to look at him nor move from her comfortably curled body with her knees hugged to her chest. Her free hand playing with Kuroko number two's fur.

Kuroko sat next to her, copying her position. They sat like that for a few minutes. Kuroko randomly moved behind Rika and hugged her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. Even his legs wrapped around the girl in a vice grip. She was completely trapped.

"Kuroko?!" she gasped, forcing herself to not turn her head. One wrong move and there goes her kiss. Kuroko breathed, turning his head to put his lips near her ear and making chills run down Rika's spine. Kuroko blatantly ignored that and whispered, "I would choose you over her, senpai". Rika blushed, tried to hide it but failed, "wh-what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about", Kuroko mumbled, moving his head away so she could turn to look at him. As soon as she did, Kuroko put on his I'm serious look. Number 2 was suddenly perched on top of said boy's head and sent her the same look.

Riko smiled and patted the dog's head before taking him off Kuroko, holding him in her lap but he ran off somewhere. She patted Kuroko on the head as well, ruffling it until he suddenly yanked her hand away softly, "please don't do that".

Riko grinned, obviously knowing that he gets irritated fast when anyone does that. "Hai hai", her hands went up his head again, which he started to inch away from but Riko pulled him closer, combing his hair back using her fingers.

"Your hair is so soft", she whispered, comparing their hair now. "wait, do you use conditioner?"

Kuroko nodded. Riko pouted slightly, "great, first she has bigger boobs and now you have softer hair".

Kuroko laughed, holding the hand that held strands of his hair and studied it, "you have rougher hands than Momoi-san's, that means you do more work than she does".

Riko stared at him, contemplating between getting angry or confused; she picked confusion, "are you saying she's lazy?"

Kuroko laughed more, his soothing voice echoing in the gym, "no, but I like Riko-kan's hands". He started tracing the cuts marring her palms, then held them in his hands. They were rough compared to other girls', but it was soft in Kuroko's calloused hands from playing basketball. He liked it.

Riko watched Kuroko stare at their intertwined hands, she wondered what was it that he was so entranced about. They were just holding hands. She felt blood rush up her cheeks when he started kissing her knuckles, it was very cute.

"Wh-what are you doing, Kuro-", before she could finish her question, Kuroko engulfed her lips into a kiss. Their lips were pressed against each other's, unmoving. Stiffening at the sudden contact, she felt the younger massage her shoulders to relax her. Which she soon did and gave in to the kiss when he slipped his tongue past her lips.

He licked at her crevices and pulled her closer to him until she straddled him, consistantly plunging his tongue in deeper. Riko felt lost, she had many kisses before but this was something new. She had no idea he was a good kisser, heck, she never even thought of it until now!

Riko wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned at how close their clothed sexes were, rubbing against each other agonizingly slow. Kuroko's hands slipped down to her waist and rested there, stopping her hips from moving.

They pulled away from the kiss when air became scarce in their lungs and Riko blushed deep red at the hungry look her kouhai was giving her. "Senpai", he breathed, leaning down to kiss her neck.

Riko sighed contently when his hot lips pressed against her skin, it felt heavenly. Especially when his tongue flicked out, his teeth biting softly, enough for pleasure but not enough to leave lasting marks. Riko craned her neck to allow better access, now a moaning mess in her beloved's arms. Her jersey was zipped down to expose her swimming suit, and more places to be ventured by a certain someone.

It was easily slipped off. Kuroko's lips and hands eagerly worshipped her body as he lay her down on the bench, making her feel ecstatic. He parted her legs to lay between them, her hands above her head. She mewled and moaned shamelessly, though keeping her voice low.

She suddenly noticed Kuroko's hesitance, his hands resting on either side of her head as he stared down her eyes. She wordlessly nodded and he pecked her lips, trailing down to her chest. He lifted her up slightly to take off her swimming top and openly stared at her chest when he succeeded his task, "you're beautiful, senpai".

Riko didn't cover her breasts but she looked away, cheeks red. Kuroko surprised her when he started to kiss her nipples, rolling, biting and sucking on them like a baby. Her moans turned louder each time, unable to supress herself.

Kuroko smiled to himself, she was definitely way relaxed now. His hands moved to follow the dip of her waist and down her legs. He paused at the back of her knees and folded her legs. He stopped his administrations to present her another kiss that left her wanting more. He felt her thighs and brushed them lightly, sending chills down her spine.

With one hand supporting his weight, the other felt Riko's clothed sex. He uncharacteristically grinned when he found that it was dripping wet. Riko blushed even more, feeling vulnerable under him. He pulled away from the kiss and traveled down her body to face her clothed womanhood as he took her swim shorts off.

The upperclassman tried to close her legs, finally feeling the embarrassment. Kuroko kissed her flat belly, she felt that his lips were fighting between his normal calm look or.. SMIRKING?! If she wasn't all hot and bothered, she would have fought tooth and nail to get at him but alas.

Her thoughts of revenge were stopped when he touched her small nub, rubbing experimentally. Riko gasped, clutching his shoulders lightly; eyes closed. He moved her legs to rest them over his shoulder, his face was brought closer to her heated womanhood.

Kuroko studied her expression changes every time he did something to the nub. He traded his hand with his lips and earned a guttural moan, he guessed that he was doing it right.

He still looked at Riko's face even as he parted his lips and flicked out his tongue, tasting her juices. He accidentally sucked on her and she moaned a tad bit louder and squeezed him closer, relishing the feeling.

An idea struck his head and he continued sucking, starting to lick and nibble her nub occasionally. Riko gasped at the new sensation, wanting to feel more, she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pressed him closer to her. "K-Kuro-ko", she moaned, meeting his eyes. He slowly stopped torturing her and remembered one of the positions he overheard Tajima discuss with his hentai friends and decided to try it out.

He moved her right leg off his shoulder and slowly leaned into her, pressing her left leg to her chest and practically folding her body. They were both surprised at the new feeling it gave, panting. Riko reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him, moans muffled as she felt something poking her entrance.

That's when she realized he was still clothed. In the midst of their hot make out session, she angrily tugged at his shorts, wanting it off. Kuroko complied, now both of them completely naked.

Since they had to break off the kiss for him to do so, she stared abashed at the mere size of his length. He was hard, for her. Kuroko on the other hand, kissed her cheeks and slowly pushed her back down to hover over her. "Riko senpai", he mumbled, smirking as he said "you're mine".

Riko scowled and pulled him in for a kiss, "shut up".

Her breath hitched when she felt his cool finger enter her, pumping in and out agonizingly slow. She was getting used to the feeling of intrusion when another digit was added, making her wince. Kuroko kissed her in apology and continued his pace, wanting her to feel the pleasure.

Soon enough, she was moaning. He added another digit and she whined, digging her nails into his back. When she was used to the size, Kuroko pulled his hand away and licked at his fingers curiously. The salty sweet liquid was slowly cleaned off his fingers and Riko moaned at the sight, wondering if she was a voyuer.

Kuroko kissed her, letting her have a taste of herself. Riko answered to the kiss, bucking her hips against his. Kuroko groaned, grinding against her as she did. The two of them moaned, loving the sensation.

Kuroko continued to pump his fingers in her when he found it in himself to press her down and control himself, Riko of course did not approve but receeded when he fingered her. Fingers removed, Riko gasped when she felt the head of his cock rub against her opening, unable to do anything but watch him as he coated himself in her juices.

She blushed when he caught her staring but he smiled nervously at her. They were both nervous and excited, knowing the dangers but hell, she thought, why not jus go all the way while you're at it. They shared a sweet kiss before he started to enter her, hearts running wild.

Riko squeezed her eyes shut and bit into Kuroko's shoulder, tears running down her cheeks. He stayed still when he reached deep into her, the base of his penis kissing the lips of her entrance. Riko stopped biting his shoulder and rested her head on the bench, breathing out a soft "move" when she had adjusted.

Obediently, he rocked back and forth. He kissed the creases she made between her eyebrows to smooth them, making sure to keep a slow pace. Riko winced at the pain but soon found pleasure in his rocking and surely started to moan.

Kuroko's lips traced down to her collarbones and planted kisses and light hickeys there, his hands not forgetting her chest as he massaged them languidly; the pace opposing his increasingly deep and firm thrusts.

The pleasure was too much for Riko as she was a moaning hot mess, her nails scratching at Kuroko's back and leaving angry red marks in addition to the cresent moons embedded in his back due to her nails digging him.

He felt her walls tighten around him and groaned, willing himself not to come in her as she released. Riko panted when the waves of pleasure left her, Kuroko pulled out of her started jerking himself, sitting upright.

Eyes trained on hers, both of them blushing. Riko sat up and stood all fours as she faced the younger, stopping his hand from pleasuring himself and trapping them under hers. "Senpai", he groaned, wanting to touch himself.

She pushed his chest down until he was lying down on the bench and kissed his chest all over, giving him the same treatment he did her. Kuroko growled, pleasure still clouding his thoughts.

Riko experimented, rubbing the tip of his penis leisurely, tracing the veins popping out from his cock with her nails. She absolutely loved it when he started moaning helplessly, "Riko.. R-Riko", he'd repeat, fisting his hands. Riko licked the precum off of him, tasting his salty juice mixed with hers and slowly took him in her mouth, inch by inch. Her hands weren't idle as they massaged his balls, eliciting strangled moans from her lover. As soon as she reached the base, she bobbed her head up and down, trying not to choke.

Kuroko whined at the slowe pace, moaning despite himself. Riko touched his cock with her tongue, twirling mindlessly and receiving loud moans in exchange. She gradually picked up her pace, feeling awkward at having his cock in her face for too long. Kuroko wriggled under her, "I.. I'm going to-".

His speech cut short, releasing his hot seeds into her mouth. He heaved a sigh of relief as he found his release. Riko swallowed as much as she could, though there was still some dripping out of her mouth.

Kuroko pulled up and licked his juice off her face, panting hotly. Riko blushed at the gesture, kissing him hungrily when he was done assaulting her face with his pink tongue. Kuroko responded to the kiss as intensely, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

Out of breath, they pulled away from each other and slowly sat up. Now that sex wasn't clouding their minds, Riko blushed at the state of their nudeness. She looked around and searched for their attire, unmoving from Kuroko's hold around her.

He noticed her unease and gathered their clothes, covering Riko with a huge towel. She smiled appreciatively at him and stood up, almost falling over due to her jelly like legs, the soreness from the sex came attacking her instantly.

She sat down, wincing. Kuroko sat next to her and gave her a questioning look, "are you hurt, senpai?"

Riko absently nodded, glaring at her legs.

"You know senpai", Kuroko started, his arm hugging her close to his body as they walked home. Riko looked up at him questioningly, Kuroko whispered to her ear, "I don't mind if we do that again".

"Pervert!" she yelped, hitting his side softly. Kuroko turned his head to look at her, "you didn't say no". Riko's eyes widened, she looked away from him and tried to hide her blush, "whatever".

How was it? Review please :)


End file.
